The Gift
by deweydell25
Summary: Hasil has a special gift for Sally Ann.
The Gift.

She called them in one by one. She wanted private time with each of her 3 sons before she passed. She had been sick with the fever for several weeks. She was a fighter, but in the end the sickness won. She didn't have much time, so Adah Farrell needed to say one last goodbye to her children. Bradan, the eldest was first to say farewell. Bradan was preparing to marry his third cousin, Cara on the night of the new moon. When he emerged from his Ma's bedside, he was holding the necklace she always wore. Adah had said it was a gift for his bride. Cian, was the middle child. Cian was taller and leaner than his two other brothers, he clearly took after the Shay side of the family. Cian came out after seeing his mother, with his head down and tears in his eyes, he hoped no one noticed. He clutched a worn stack of postcards his Grandfa had given his Ma. Adah would show her sons the colorful pictures on the cards and tell them about distant places far from Shay mountain. Of all his brothers, Cian enjoyed those stories the most. Adah couldn't think of a better person to give them to. Lastly, Adah called for her youngest boy. Hasil Farrell had lived through 12 winters the year his mother passed.

Of all her son's, Hasil had a special place in her heart. Hasil was a thoughtful child.

He would always share his sweets and trinkets with his brothers and cousins. He loved animals and often brought wounded critters home to try to " fix" them.

Hasil was a gifted child and Adah was proud at how quickly he learned whittling from his Fa. She was amazed at the beautiful creatures that would emerge from the pieces of wood he would find here and there.

Hasil gingerly approached his pale, thin mother. Adah slowly took her hand and placed it over Hasil's.

"Hasil Farrell don't cry." Adah whispered. "Life is short. That there notion is why everyday is important. You need to remember that Hasil. You need to trust your heart in this world, no matter who says different. I want you and your brothers to be happy. That'll mean something different to each of you.

Just know that whatever happens in your life when your growed up, is supposed to happen. Promise me you'll always try to be the sweet caring soul you are now."

"I promise Ma." Hasil's voice cracked, as he tried to fight back tears.

"Now, see that package in the corner?" Adah pointed to a yellowed box tied with a faded pink ribbon on the far side of the room. Hasil nodded.

"Bring it on over here"

Hasil retrieved the package placed it on the table next to his Ma.

A fit of coughing wracked Adah's small frame as she tried to sit up a bit more. It was awhile before she spoke again. "This damn cough is the worst thing about this sickness Hasil, other than that, it's not so bad." She smiled weakly. "Now, as I was tryin' to say ... Untie that ribbon for me and open the box."

Hasil carefully did as he was told. Inside the box was something pink, covered in tissue paper.

"Take it out Hasil honey, hold it up."

Hasil took the pink garment out of the box and held it in front of his mother. It was a ladies dress, pink with little white dots. It was sleeveless with Ruffles on the bottom.

"It's right pretty, ain't it Hasil?" Adah asked.

"I suppose Ma." Hasil replied. He couldn't figure out what his mother was getting at.

"That was a gift my Fa got for my Ma when they was courtin'. He snuck down the hill one day sold some shine, and got it so he could take her dancin. She only wore it but once. Now my Ma passed it on to me when I married your Fa. But I ain't never had ocassion to wear it and I don't have any girls. So now Hasil Farrel , this pretty little thing is a gift for you when you all growed up."

"For me Ma?" Hasil's confusion made Adah smile.

"If'n you could see your face right now!" She chuckled. The laughter made her cough again for a short while.

"Don't worry none, I ain't lost my mind. I should say it's for someone who'll be very special in your life one day."

" Who" ? Hasil asked

"Oh you'll know her when you meet her. She'll fill a special place in your heart. She'll be pretty and right smart. And you'll never wanna let her go, even when things get hard for you two. Funny thing is, you gonna meet her in an unexpected place. She took Hasil hand. "Promise me you won't let no one tear you two apart."

"How you know all this Ma?" Hasil could barely wrap his mind around all his mother was saying.

"I jus know. Trust me on this boy. This girl'll will make you very happy one day. Now wrap that back up and put it in a safe place so it stays pretty till you ready for it."

Hasil did as his mother asked.

"Now bend closer baby and give your Ma a kiss."

Hasil kissed his mother's check and wet it with his tears. Adah gently patted his cheek.

"Don't worry Hasil honey, a good life is waitin' fer you when all is said and done. Now go fetch your Fa. Oh and one more thing, when you give it to your girl, make sure you tell her, that's from your ma.

Tell her it's a welcome gift to our family. Make her know that if _you_ love her, I 'd know she's right for you. Promise me now Hasil."

Hasil Farrell rose from his mother's bedside and went to get his father.

Adah Farrell passed peacefully that night.

It's funny how quickly time passes. When Hasil looked back on the night his mother died, it was hard to imagine 12 winters had passed since then.

Hasil had always been told his Ma had the gift of foresight. He recalled how some of the womenfolk would come by their place and ask his Ma questions about who they would marry or what kind of young'un they were having when they were with child. His Ma always seemed to be right.

"You knew I'd meet her!" Hasil said aloud, as he took the old yellowed box down from the shelf. "She's everythin' you said she'd be. You sure would like her Ma."

Hasil tucked the box under his arm and headed down the mountain to see his special girl.

Hasil was the first to arrive at the vacant house that once belonged to Mrs. Bradley. The cozy little cottage had become a sanctuary. It was their little piece of heaven. There, he and Sally Ann could hide from the prying eyes of the townsfolk. When Sally Ann arrived, she was greeted with Hasil 's huge grin.

"Hey, what you holding behind your back?" Sally Ann said, as she walked closer to him.

"A gift", Hasil replied mischievously, stepping back a bit.

"You made me something?" Sally asked

"It's not from me." Hasil teased

"Well, whose it from then? Hasil Farrell what game are you playing?"

"No game at all Sally Ann. It's from my Ma."

"Your Ma?" Sally was clearly confused.

"That's right. Come set down Sally Ann, it's kinda a long story."

The couple sat down on Mrs. Bradley's old sofa.

Hasil told Sally Ann every detail of his mother's gift. When his tale was complete, Sally Ann was in tears. Hasil gave her the box. Sally Ann carefully undid the ribbon and slowly held up the dress.

"Oh it's so pretty! Are you sure you want me to wear it?"

"Course Sally Ann, that's why I brung it. This dress belongs to you now."

Sally Ann hugged Hasil tightly and went in the next room to put on the gift. She emerged 10 minutes later, resplendent in the little pink polka dot dress. She twirled in front of Hasil.

"You look like ah angel Sally Ann". Hasil said reverently, as he placed his hands on her waist.

"It fits perfectly. It's almost as if it was made for me." Sally Ann beamed.

"That's cause it was". Hasil said ,as he held his angel in his arms.

 **Notes: Just a fluffy one shot. I really missed seeing Sally Ann and Hasil in the last episode, so I wrote this. Thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories. :-)**


End file.
